1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic washer and, more particularly, to a dual action agitator for use in an automatic washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In washing machines having vertical axis agitators, improved washing action is achieved when there is rollover of the wash load within the washer so that each of the articles being laundered is moved near to the agitator at some time during the wash cycle. As used herein, "rollover" is defined as rotation about a toroid, movement being generally vertical at an outside of the toroid and generally vertical in an opposite direction at an inside of the toroid.
A variety of single action and dual action agitators have been proposed to increase wash load rollover. The single action agitators generally have spiral or helical vanes to move the wash load. In the known dual action agitators, an upper portion of the agitator moves independently of a lower portion of the agitator so that the upper agitator portion drives clothes downwardly at the center of the wash chamber to the lower agitator portion.